


Reducto Maxima!

by HarryXTomR



Series: A collection of one-shots! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: Harry really didn't like doing stuff for his Aunt, especially when he didn't get anything in return for it. But this time, he definitely got something... well, someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was unbelievably mad when his Aunt forced him to go to the supermarket to pick up groceries that she needed to make a cake with. The company was coming over later that night from the place where his Uncle worked. Harry didn't mind at first but when they told him that even though he would be getting the ingredients for the cake, he would not get even a little taste of it; he didn't like that at all.  
  
So, Harry thought that the only way to get back at his Aunt and Uncle was to take his time to get everything. He didn't need to rush... so, as he made his way to the market, he stopped anywhere and everywhere just for something to do. When he had finally arrived at the supermarket it was pretty late and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the face his Aunt must be making right about now.  
  
Her ostrich-like neck peering around the curtains to look out the window to see any sight of him while watching if the company had arrived early by some atrocious luck. His Uncle's face lighting up a putrid purple, almost as if his face was bruised up and more than likely huffing and puffing. If he didn't stop he would probably blow the house down, Harry laughed out loud at that thought.  
  
His cousin was probably sitting down on the couch watching some show with a bucket of fried chicken in his hand even though he would be having a feast later that night, minus the cake if he had any say about it.  
  
Harry finally sighed and went into the supermarket, slowly picking up everything he needed on the list. While he was at it, he picked up a drink for on the way back. He rustled his hand around in the basket, his head down as he looked for the drink. He was thirsty and he felt like having a drink now.  
  
He unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp of the drink and as he took his last one, his head came up to look at the cash and as soon as his eyes met with a blonde head, he almost spat the drink; he did have a droplet go down his chin though.  
  
He cleared his throat and wiped his chin clean. He was the third person in line and he was able to stare at the blonde for a nice while before it was finally his turn. Harry froze, not knowing what to do; his cheeks lit up as the blonde turned toward him. Grey eyes. He had grayish, silver eyes.  
  
The blonde's lips curled into a smirk and his eyes took in Harry like a dog would a piece of meat. Harry finally placed the basket of groceries on the check out counter and turned away from the piercing eyes watching his every move.  
  
Harry finally looked at the blonde again and he sighed in relief when the guy wasn't staring at him. He heard the _beep beep_ of the scanner and he looked up when he saw a red light out of the corner of his eye. He winced and closed his eyes when they came into contact with a blinking red light.  
  
" _Beep, beep_." The blonde whispered.  
  
Harry rose his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, "Why did you do that?" Harry asked, his cheeks heating up.  
  
The blonde's smirk was sultry as he looked Harry up and down, "Oh sorry... I was just checking you out." Harry stuttered incoherently and stared at the blonde, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde― Draco― said his hand out for Harry to shake.  
  
"P-Potter, Harry Potter." Harry stuttered once again, his hand meeting Draco's in a handshake, his green eyes alight with nervousness.  
  
A kiss to Harry's hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Harry." It only made Harry's face turn redder and redder.  
  
A coughing noise made both Harry and Draco turn. "Can I get checked out, I'm in a hurry." An old geezer said, placing his things on the belt.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and then down at the counter. He had a pen and a piece of paper in hand in an instant. "I'll see you later..." Draco shoved the piece of paper in Harry's front pocket, "Harry..." Draco whispered seductively.  
  
Harry already couldn't wait until he could see those silver eyes on him again. He walked out of the store finally, his hard on making it extremely uncomfortable as his tight pants restricted his every move.  
  
He was definitely visiting that supermarket again.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes filled with emotion glanced around the room, taking in the absent clothing, absent belongings, absent everything. Huge green eyes filled with tears as he heard a _thump_ and looked up at the blonde that just came through the door.  
  
"Harry," the blonde whispered.  
  
The green eyed male― Harry― immediately wiped away the stray tears from his face and sniffled a few times, looking away. "You're... You're leaving again aren't you?" Harry said quietly, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispered brokenly.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be home at this time." Was the blonde― Draco's― reply.  
  
Harry glared up at his sorry excuse of a boyfriend, "And you were going to leave me again like you did before, without even letting me know?"  
  
"Not bloody likely, Harry!" Draco shouted,  "I was trying to leave without you here so it wouldn't be harder than it has to be for me."  
  
"So you'd rather leave without saying goodbye? Leave me?"  
  
"Harry, you know I don't want to leave you but I have a job. Me leaving you like this... it tears me up inside but I have to do it."  
  
A silence went throughout the room and Harry tugged his shirt down with fresh tears in his eyes, "I should be used to this." Harry said finally.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed that was in the corner of the room. "You know I love you right?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, _his_ Draco, "Of course I do, " Harry muttered.  
  
"Then you know I'll be back again in no time." Harry nodded, once again wiping the tears from his face. Draco moved closer to him, placing his thumb on Harry's bottom lip. Harry closed his eyes slowly, his breath coming out ragged, "I _love_ you."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry chin then and pulled him into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance but Draco always came out the winner. Draco stopped the kiss, licking Harry's lips.  
  
"No, I love _you_... and I'll see you soon." Was Harry's last words to Draco as he left the room and the house altogether. Last words until they met again.


End file.
